Serpents
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •2S• "We were playing the Snake's Game... Who lost ? We would never know." Miku/Luka.
1. it was a dream at first

_You were a :insert noun here:_

* * *

**B-X-T-C-H**

* * *

She was an entertainer, and I was a make up artist.

Between us, there was nothing more but icy glares and looks of disdain.

Still...

Since the first time I touched her cheek to apply some colours on her livid skin, a spark ignited within our bodies and when I remember this, my lungs become numb.

* * *

**G-X-M-E**

* * *

Miku and I always played. She against me; we looked for each other at every corridor's turn, hidden by the shadows, and darkness. We played to lie constantly, and to repent sometimes. To go too far in this need to dominate the other, to prove that we were free of feelings, of love. To cheat then hide.

To shred each other.

We played the Snakes' Game.  
A love-hate game.  
I loved to hate her and I hated to love her.

* * *

**H-X-T-E**

* * *

I hated her because of so many things.

First of all, she was too confident of herself. It drove me crazy. She knew it, and she didn't hesitate to seduce men and women just to infuriate me.

Stars born in the boys eye's when she met them, she thought it was all her power.

The second thing I hated the most about her...

She was always fooling herself. I have to admit, I admired her fierce personality, cold yet passionate.

She was fascinating.

But this smile, when she put on that **fake** smile and that **fake** laugh and that **fake** glimmer in her eyes and when she played to a refined lady.

I couldn't bear it.

"One day you're Juliet and you're starving of love, and then you become Electra who can no longer bear his hate. The next day you're standing on stage to exonerate you under the name of Andromache. But when are you truly yourself exactly?" I once asked.

She had laughed and shot back "What about you, Luka? You're empty, frothy, you're pathetic, vapid, and invisible. You play others just like me but deep within you, I know you want to rip their bones from their bodies. Your calm appearance is just here to hide your inner monster."

It was the third thing I hated about her.

She could read me all too well.

* * *

**L-X-V-E**

* * *

I knew she liked the rain, its smell, it's feeling, and it's taste even. She liked sweet things and salty meats, she liked to laugh, she liked to kiss me and she liked when I kissed the palm of her hand. I knew she liked her work and she would love to see me at her side, playing, smiling. I loved every side of her and she liked me.

I knew there was always a person in a relationship that loves the other the most. I knew I was the one.

She was mean, she liked to say I was the most beautiful thing in the world and the second after she laughed darkly and said I was good for nothing.

She was possessive and fierce, and she couldn't stand when I laughed with another friend. Sometimes it annoyed me, but most of the times I found it adorable.

Between heavy velvet curtains, she sighed and moaned, arching her back when we were alone.  
I whispered love and promises in her ear while she slept. I could tell she was asleep, but when she woke up, she seemed to believe in those promises and made them her most precious wishes.

We didn't have sex, we made love.

But soon reality catches us, and there was no more of that sweet flicker on her face. She turned her back against me, putting on a cold mask of cruelty and I could only stare blankly at her skin I caressed earlier.

* * *

**S-M-X-K-E**

* * *

A few inches of me, I felt her breath spread on my neck. I felt her hands searching mines. Her fingers are cold and almost sear. She kept repeating she won't forgive me easily this time; and her nails dug in my skin. She's breathless, moves away and looks outside the window, but there's nothing, only an opaque sky, a darkness that is destroying us.

When I bring a cigarette at my lips, she tried to smile. I looked away because her smile is launching a million glass shards on my skin, and it tears me to shreds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"And you?" she didn't answer, instead she asked her own question.

After a few silent seconds, she caress her arms as if she was cold. "I woke up because I heard rainfall, rain smells good."

I faintly nod "That's right."

Her hands comb her turquoise hair, again and again and again, tirelessly. I guess it's because there is too much noise in her head, because she is the **Rollin' Girl**.

And then her laughter had torn the sky and the silence.

Something deceptive was in her voice.

An emotionless laugh, a bit ironic, a little desperate, it shook her throat.

"Do you love me?"

Her fingers clung to my arm, and she squeezes and squeezes.

I must say yes, but it hurts. The words stuck in my stomach, refusing to come out.

And there is something terrible in her eyes; it's a Greek tragedy that dances among fire, and she doesn't give a single damn shit about that thing. _Lesbians_. And I don't know again, we threw that word between us without explaining its meaning. Her father and friends laughed at her and such, and I have the feeling she is no longer whole. With a smile that shakes her face, her smile too fake, too bitter, a smile with which we bury ourselves.

"When I was younger, I used to look at the ceiling and I imagine the sky," I said. "even now I look at my imaginary sky. And in my room this night, there was nothing. Not a sound, nor a light, but darkness. Because we had closed the shutters, so I left."

My god, that flicker…It was so painful to look at her teal eyes.

"You love me like you've never loved anyone; you love me until your heart burst?"

"We love each other differently I guess?"

"Yes." She stated, straightforwardly.

I looked down, we continued this love-hate game. I smoke, smoked a long time, and she told me my lungs were fucked. She often cried, sometimes she laughed. I had no idea what it was, to be a lesbian... But I loved her madly.

I was told it wasn't enough, that it was _never_ enough.

* * *

**L-X-A-R**

* * *

"It's ugly, that white little stick between your fingers. It's revolting, those grayish arabesques fluttering through your teeth."

She said that, but she smokes cigarettes without coughing, without a hoarse voice.

There is death lurking in each gap of the room, every gesture she sketches and I feel like she's going to fall. At the corner of her lips there are splashes of hope, which she rejects by a lick. Her teeth glow in the dark, so here she is, ready to bite the world and to strip it.

She jumped out in the rain, and her bare feet sinks into the grass. She trembles, and water drops landed on her hair, on her face.

She smiled to me through water, the ground is muddy and her skin was burning.

"I can't bear this anymore" she murmured.

Her lips are like ice against mine.

When she talks, I feel like she's singing. That she's inventing herself, and that she's walking on a wire.  
We were like two fools hungry for light.

"Are you crying?"

She laughed.

"It's the rain."

She was a good liar.

* * *

**D-X-A-T-H**

* * *

She had a way to rush towards death, one foot on the accelerator and a smile.

And then one day, it happened.

I couldn't believe it happened to me...

My vision became blurry, pain was everywhere.

I was on the side, and she was curled in a ball next to me, her hands were soaked in blood.

_Mine._

I looked at her.

She was silent.

I couldn't hear her voice.

Her tears fell faster.

She was quiet.

There was no answer.

There was only the sickening reality, and then everything became black.

* * *

**S-M-X-L-E**

* * *

One day, I told myself to stop.

I went to see her, she was sobbing.

Frail.

Pathetic.

Disgusting.

Miku isn't like that.

And then, I understood.

I was _dead_, and she was alive.

Yet she died this day, too.

Was she crying because I was no longer there...

Or was it because it was my fault she lost it all?

I could only laugh and laugh, laugh tirelessly 'cause life was absurd, we just...

We just...

We were smiling when we were together, right?

* * *

**S-H-X-D-O-W**

* * *

I straightened myself and said "Come on, I'll be with you. Stop crying now and live your life, smile."

Maybe, just maybe she heard me.

I whispered "As always, I'll be your shadow. No matter what."

Her lips quirked in that cruel smile, the same smile I used to know.

* * *

**A/N : **You can imagine what you want.

Special Thanks to my proof reader **Maroon Cross** who did a great job ! :D Go check her stories !

.

**Edit 21/09 : **Yay ! Autumn ! Okay I'm off topic, haha.

Just to clear up few things... Thanks, **stalker01** ! But as I said, you can imagine what. you. wants. Did Miku killed Luka ? Oh, it could be interesting... I'll save this idea for another plot. My computer is full of dem shorts.

The picture cover isn't mine, but **c-kago**'s. Her gallery is fabulous.

**J-wait** translated Serpents in simplified Chinese ! Ohmygod, I'm really happy. You can check the story here : (h.t.t.p)tieba.(c.o.m)p/1873291785

***Paru Café**


	2. it'll be the end of your sleep

**A/N : **This is a bonus. I wanted to write a little more about Miku.

How Luka died is still a mystery.  
A _review_ brighten my day, especially when I do know that I have, like, 68 visitors each day.

**Please vote in my poll !**

***Paru Café**

* * *

She opens her eyes, painfully rising onto one elbow. Immediately, a bottle meets her bare skin. In a black satin dress, she sits down and brings the neck of the green bottle to her lips. She greedily swallows the hot liquid before she wiped her mouth with the palm of her ebony gloved hand.

Then gently, a hand laid on hers suddenly.

"It will not help to get drunk like that, Miku."

Turquoise eyes pass through those ghostly aquamarine ones.

"You're dead."

She said it very simply, and as nothing changes. She adds:

"This is serious, you know? I will die too. One day. Someday. Some random day. Maybe soon. Why are you here? Isn't that great, to be dead?"

And her voice is so ironic, so **false**, it breaks the heart of the ghost in front of her.

She looks in the mirror and shudders at her reflection. Her reflection with puffy eyes, lips eaten and with her tired features, this is not her, this is not her; she is strong. She's the most adored actress of the century. A diva, princess, the World's No. 1.

But...

It is not enough, be that of the world's.

She just wanted to be Luka's.

* * *

The reflection shakes her head.

"You're crazy."

"Or drunk." Miku cooed.

"Crazy, I tell you. Nobody sees the dead. You're hallucinating."

"I tell you she's there. She's there, you know? I'm not crazy."

"You're talking to yourself, Miku. You're crazy."

"That is not true. She's there, Luka is there. She follows me everywhere."

"Assuming this is true, you just have to live with this weight back on. It's _your_ fault, you know."

"I know."

"Yes, I don't need to remind you. You think about it all the time. _All_ the time, right? It is because of you, crazy woman."

"I'm not crazy, I tell you!"

The reflection broke once Miku's fist made contact, when mirror chips dagger into her skin as carmine stained the lacy dark cloth she adorned.

* * *

"I know that I no longer exist." Luka had said.

Miku gently lifted her head with one hand on the cheek, or rather the cheek resting on her hand, and quietly, she said:

"You are wrong. You're dead, but I can see you. So you still exist in your way, and I'm alive. I'm talking to you, see?"

Luka had a sad smile. She started to walk away, she began to disappear again, and Miku couldn't do anything about it.

"I just wanted us to be together and happy."

* * *

Between the dark corridors of the theater, Miku walked barefoot on the dusty floor. The lights are off. The theater has been closed for a long time. She has no right to be here. But she's still coming, because here, here is her home. Her home to her and Luka. Here, in this dirty place, she held Luka tight in her arms when she had whispered '_Never go away_.'

Luka never went away.

"Now it is no longer a dream. You should not close your eyes and think of me."

"I don't prevent you from leaving, you are the one who keeps coming back."

Luka bites her lip. Miku wonders vaguely if the ghost can still have the feel of teeth piercing the skin, tongue tasting the blood.

"I'm dead. But you're the one who continues to support me, the only one still believe that..."

"'That' what? Being dead, is still to be there?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Give me your hand."

"You know that it isn't possible. If I touch you, you'll open your eyes and it will be the end of your sleep."

* * *

The icy touch on her palm is still here when she woke up.

Luka was right.

Luka is always right. Even when she said the opposite. And when Miku laughed while rolling her eyes, when she was looking for a bright future that existed only in her imagination, then Luka was the only one to tell her the truth. She was the one to look straight in her eye and say it there, that there was only _her_ and _her_. Only the two of them.

It's a strange dream where it's cold.

She moves and the other backward.

She wants to melt into the darkness.

Miku only asks to get her back.

* * *

"You're selfish," said the reflection. "You're the cause of her death."

"I know."

"You know, however, you want to have her with you again. So consistent."

"I can not help myself. It's like having absolute happiness within the length of my fingers and still not being able to achieve it."

"This is your punishment. You only have to live in regret forever."

"I could just close my eyes forever, and never wake up. At least it will be less painful."

"Suffer and suffer, bitch. This is your punishment."

* * *

"I'm tired of being dead."

Miku sighed, slightly annoyed.

"You shouldn't be. It's only been a few months, what will you do later?"

"I would die a second time."

"That is impossible."

"You think so?"

There are nights like this, where the pre-Miku comes, cruel and wicked as she was with the one that mattered most to her, and she wants to say, _'Hey, but look at you_, _you're ridiculous.'_

This is always the time when Luka smiles this disarming smile, mocking, that she knew. Much more cruel than her own, basically.

Miku's smile froze blood, Luka's gripped the hearts with unfathomable terror.

"I told you to live your life. Go."

"No."

"This Kaito, the new manager, he is very cute you know."

"Yes."

"Go see him."

"Never."

"You'll end up forgetting me, Miku."

"Never."

"Ahaha! Looks like a broken record, always no, no, yes, never, ever, never, _ever, never_... Isn't that boring?"

"Then leave."

* * *

The days pass.

She finally went to see him, this manager. Their nights together are a blur of probed flesh, with a weight above her. In the morning, she always expects to find icy, empty sheets left by Kaito half an hour before her, but it's always Luka's ghost, which stretches and doesn't look at her.

Pale as death.

Heh.

"Touch me." Pleaded Miku.

Luka laughed and shook her head no.

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you anymore."

But she lies, Miku knows Luka lies all the time.

Both, they lied constantly. She does not see how death, which didn't really separate them, could have changed them.

She gets up and stares at her reflection in mocking, scornful look; her cold mask of evil.

Luka lied as she has approached her, fixed her straight in the eyes, and Miku said:

"Kiss me."

Even if Luka doesn't want it, she doesn't care, because Miku know she'll **obey**. Of course Luka's not dead _yet_, she is _alive_, and both feel everything that plays in this fateful moment. Right now Miku doesn't remember the accident. She doesn't see Luka's body, her eyes's darkening and her lips were parted on that last breath. She repeats:

"Kiss me."

When Luka approached her, Miku woke up.


End file.
